Day 8 A very Star Wars Christmas
by Missnephilim
Summary: "Simon, I swear to God if you keep putting these Star Wars decorations up I'm going to kill you!"


**A very Star Wars Christmas**

"Simon, I swear to God if you keep putting these Star Wars decorations up I'm going to kill you!" Izzy screeched from the living room. Simon popped his head round the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I honestly don't see what the problem is. They're festive and they add a certain comforting feel to the room" Simon said with a fake innocent look on his face.

"They don't add a comforting feel for me Simon. Besides didn't you have enough of me yelling at you last year when you did this?" Isabelle had a determined look and Simon knew he was going to lose this battle.

"It's a new year so I'm trying again!" Simon said as he started to pout "I think it's good to have a slight nerdy feel to Christmas!" Isabelle sighed and walked over to the ball ball with a Jedi on it that Simon had hung on the tree. She pulled it off and walked back over to her boyfriend. She hung the decoration on his ears like an earring as he glared at her. She laughed at the grumpy look on his face and went back to decorating.

"No more Star wars! Am I clear?" She asked with a pointed look. Simon huffed much like a small child getting told off by his parents.

"Fine" He puffed out and stopped back into the kitchen.

Isabelle continued to decorate the window ledges with fake snow and a small Christmas village that lit up when you turned on the switch. She then went outside of their house and stood on the ladder to hang lights up around the edge of their porch cover. She hung flashing blue and white icicles and smiled proudly at herself once she was done.

When she went back inside she could smell the cake that she and Simon had made earlier that day and revelled in the deep smell of baked goods. She was about to put the ladder back when she noticed the star at the top of the tree had been replaced by none other than a small Chewbacca. She sighed deeply then climbed the ladder once again and put the star back on the tree and threw the small statue on the floor.

"Simon what did I say about the star wars decorations!" She shouted whilst her boyfriend walked into the living room. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Isabelle" He said with a smirk and then continued to drink his hot chocolate. She scowled playfully at him and then went back to put tinsel around the picture frames in the house.

She had wrapped two picture frames before she entered the bedroom and found a Luke Skywalker statue with a bow stuck to its head resting on top of the photo of Magnus and Alec on their wedding day. Izzy raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh at her boyfriends' persistence.

When she walked past him in the hallway he passed with a smile on his face and a small content sigh. Izzy knew he was up to something but she had work to do.

However, this was not the end to Simon's meddling. As Izzy worked her way around the house adding decorations here and there she always found a star wars related decoration. After a while she gave up on telling Simon to stop and just removed all the nerdy decorations she found.

Although, when she was about to hang a wreath on their bedroom door she paused and saw one of their photos in the hallway had something on it. When she got closer she realised it was a picture of her and Simon in the snow outside the institute two years ago. She smiled to herself at the memory but looked closely and saw what Simon had done to it.

He had written on an extra piece of paper and slipped it between the frame and the picture and on it he had written:

 _Merry Christmas Beautiful_

 _I'll be your Han Solo if you'll be my Princess Leia_

She smiled to herself and was about to take the piece of paper out of the photo frame when she hesitated and left it in there. She continued around the house and plumed herself on the couch once she was done.

"So I see you like my star wars decorations now?" Simon said with obvious cockiness in his voice. Without even turning around Isabelle sighed and then said:

"Shut up Simon"


End file.
